A Galaxy Not So Far Away
by killingjoke91
Summary: When Han, Luke, and Leia accidentally warp through a black hole, they end up meeting a certain crew with a certain ship. SLIGHTLY AU.  Summary Sucks, I know.


So I was just sitting here one day, thinking of how to start my fanfiction career, and that's when I came up with this Star Wars/Firefly crossover that makes no sense. But hey, still fun to read. :D

Star Wars and Firefly are all owned by George Lucas and Joss Whedon. I own nothing.

* * *

The reign of the Empire was over and the mission had been simple enough; rendezvous with the others on Coruscant. With the Empire all but destroyed, the Rebel Alliance had to think of what they were to do next. The most logical choice was to form a new Republic, but that would take time- years, no doubt, and that wouldn't help any right now. And it wasn't like they could just go without some sort of order in the galaxy until then. That would be chaos! The man sitting behind the control panels of the Millennium Falcon wished he could have lied and said he was more interested in the matter, but the fact of the matter was, he wasn't. Okay, he was technically interested, but politics weren't exactly Han Solo's strong point. The woman sitting behind him, however, could handle the current situation with a sense of calm that no other person could possibly posses.

"Do you plan on making the jump to lightspeed anytime soon, Han?" Leia's hands were on the back of Han's chair, fingers wrapped around the headrest and a teasing smirk plastered on her lips. The smuggler-turned hero scoffed and glanced over his shoulder at her, brows furrowed and head bobbing to show that her little comment hadn't gone unnoticed.

"I planned on it, Princess. Chewie and I are working as fast as we can." The large Wookie sitting next to Han let out a low roar of agreement as his large hands worked furiously on the controls in front of him, Han doing no better.

You'd think that after all these years, something as simple as making the jump to lightspeed would easy, but the Hyperdrive Generator was malfunctioning, again. It wasn't exactly broken but the coordinates weren't punching in right, making it difficult to find the courage to actually make the jump without knowing exactly where they would end up. Luke, however, who was seated behind Chewbacca, seemed oddly calm about the situation. Jedi thing. Han told himself, always amazed at how calm and level-headed the young Jedi was, especially for his age.

Another roar from Chewie snapped Han out of his thoughts, and he nodded in agreement. "Okay, Chewie. Everyone strap yourselves in- we're going to make the jump to lightspeed." Solo didn't have to look back to know that Leia and Luke had complied with him, though he could also hear Luke mumble 'I've got a bad feeling about this' under his breath. It always unnerved Han whenever the kid said that, due to his connection with the Force, he was usually right. Before he think anymore of it though, the stars around them began to blur and shift and in an instant, the Falcon was out of sight.

—

The had come out of lightspeed quickly, a little more quickly than Han had expected and the fact that Coruscant was no where in sight didn't help to calm his nerves. He reached over the check the nav-computer, to get a reading as to where they were, but it only came up blank, like they were in an undiscovered region of the galaxy. But that wasn't possible; there was a planet in front of them (not Coruscant, mind you) and they were getting readings from it, but it was unnamed. No information on it at all. "Well that's odd." Han muttered, mostly to himself and double checked the computer again.

"Han," Luke started, causing the older man to look over at him. "land on that planet." Han gave him a hesitant look, causing the Jedi to sigh. "You and I both know that you have no idea where we are-" Han mumbled under his breath. "and I can sense lifeforms down on that planet."

Usually, Han would argue and give a list of reasons why they shouldn't land on that unknown planet, but he himself was too lost and confused to make a valid argument. Doesn't mean I can't try. Just as he began to open his mouth, Leia cut him off. "You don't know where we are?" A mixture of anger and amusement filled her eyes, causing Han to lower his eyes at her. To his surprise, her anger died down quickly and she nodded in agreement with her brother. "He's right. We can at least try to go down there and get some sense of direction." Han tried to protest again, but his lover's eyes narrowed and her lips thinned into a line. "Han." His eyes narrowed as well. "Now." It was a low blow to his pride, but he couldn't really think of what else to do and for once, his Wookie companion wasn't backing him up, leaving him with few options.

"Alright, alright!" He finally gave up, throwing his arms into the arm in defeat. "I'll land the damn thing. If we get killed though, don't say I didn't try to change your mind." Before Han even began to make the preparations to land, he could see Leia's victorious grin and he groaned at the thought that she had managed to get the better of him.

—

The landing had been simple, a little too simple, perhaps. This only unnerved Han more, even though Leia wore a look of curiosity and Luke seemed as calm as ever. The spaceport had been like any other port they had ever seen, but the ships occupying it were a completely different story. He had been around the galaxy more than a couple of times and he knew almost every type of ship there was in the galaxy, but he couldn't name a single one here. That really put him on edge. "I've got a bad feeling about this." Han muttered Luke's words from earlier and Chewie growled in agreement. He glanced over his shoulder for just a brief moment to see Leia's eyes wandering around the port, almost as if she looked hard enough, she could find the answers. Luke, who was walking next to his twin sister, looked calmly in front of him as if nothing was out of place. For once, Han wished he could be as calm as he was.

It didn't exactly help that they were getting a lot of strange looks, most of which were targeted at Chewbacca, which made the large Wookie roar and snarl at that them. Usually, Han would chuckle, but it wasn't often that his co-pilot got so many strange looks. Looks of intimidation and fear? Sure, almost all the time. But ones that made it seem like they had never seen his kind before? Never. It wasn't like Wookies were common on every planet, but almost everyone in the galaxy at least knew of them and would never give Chewie such glances. None of this added up and Han found that his hand was closer to his blaster than he thought it had been. It was then that he noticed that Luke, despite his calm mask, seemed to be on edge as well. His hand never drifted too far from his lightsaber, as if he were ready to pull it to his hand at any moment. Hope he isn't expecting trouble. As if on cue, four men, who seemed to be dressed in some sort of official uniform, though Han couldn't figure out what, ran in front of them and blocked them front the main street like a force field.

"Stop right there!" The one at the front, the leader no doubt, pointed his rifle at Han. "Hands in the air!" Han could feel the rage boiling inside of him, but he complied none the less, not really wanting to start a fight on a planet he didn't even know.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about this." He whispered to Chewie, who growled in anger, not particularly enjoying the sight of a gun in his face.

—

It seemed that something was almost always wrong on her precious ship, some new problem to fix that popped up everyday. Well, capt'n's ship. It my baby though. She was thankful that for once though, it wasn't anything complicated or having to do with the engine. The landing platform had had some trouble lowering and she had no doubt that it was from Jayne practically punching the control panel whenever he was forced to lower or raise it. The young woman, whom most just called Kaylee, had managed to get the top of the panel off and had begun messing with various wires and all that good stuff. She had been right; someone, meaning Jayne more than likely, had knocked a wire loose, causing the button to respond rather slowly. It was an easy enough fix, which pleased her enough to cause her to grin from ear to ear. Just as she was about to bend down to fetch her tools, she felt a small tug on her sleeve and she turned to see another woman, only slightly younger than her with big brown eyes and messy hair, standing behind her. "River? What is it, sweetie?" Usually, Kaylee would greet River cheerfully, but there was something in the young girl's eyes that made her worry, though she couldn't place what it was.

"They're coming." Her voice came out as a whisper, just barely loud enough for Kaylee to hear. The mechanic glanced around the ship before she opened her mouth to question the girl. "A man with a heart of gold, hidden under a layer of cold steel. A warrior hidden in the skin of a young princess. A man who is not a man, but a beast. A man who is so young, but is already stronger than the rest." It wasn't unusual for River to speak in riddles, but Kaylee couldn't make sense of any of it. Could she possibly be talking about Mal, Zoe, and Jayne- whom had left earlier? No, she wouldn't have even mentioned it if it had been them. Plus, they were only three and River was talking about four. Or three and some sort of beast-man.

"River, honey, what are you talking about?" Before the last word had even left Kaylee's tongue, River had pointed behind her and Kaylee spun around, shouting at the sight in front of her and nearly jumping out of her skin. "Shénme zài yǔzhòu de míngzì shì shénme dōngxi?" One hand flew over her mouth and the other clutched at her shirt, just over her heart, for she truly thought it would burst from her chest. Before her were standing four people- no, three people and some sort of….thing. This is what River had been talking about, but as to why, she still couldn't figure out. They were being held up by the local law enforcement, just a little too close to the ship, which would draw unwanted attention when the captain returned with their cargo. She didn't particularly want to approach the situation, but the captain would no doubt handle it worse than she would and on top of that, the people looked nice enough, at least the handsome fellow with dark blond hair and black robes on.

Swallowing the last of her fear and finding her courage, Kaylee hesitantly marched off the ship, River close behind, as she approached the group of new comers. She stood only a few feet away from them, but no one even seemed to notice her at first, and she couldn't find her voice. Despite herself, she was still terrified. When Kaylee made no attempt to speak, River decided it was best that she did the talking, which was a horrible judgment. "Ex-" She hadn't even finished the first word of her sentence when one of the officers, the youngest looking one who looked rather on edge, turned to her and out of fear and reaction, fired his gun.

(Shénme zài yǔzhòu de míngzì shì shénme dōngxi? - What in the universe's name is that?)


End file.
